


Pull

by glymr



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-03
Updated: 2009-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How long are we going to keep doing this?" asks Kon, tugging at the edges of the cowl where it presses against his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy Halloween!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21139) by sammage_art. 



> sammage_art asked for some Batman!Kon/Tim fics after she drew this amazing picture. I'm afraid this isn't what she meant.

"How long are we going to keep doing this?" asks Kon, tugging at the edges of the cowl where it presses against his face.  
  
Tim doesn't answer immediately, just checks over his motorcycle as he puts it away, then checks it again. "Until they come back," he says eventually.

  
Now it's Kon's turn to go silent. "Tim," he says after a long moment, "you don't even know what happened to them. You don't even--"  
  
"They're coming back," says Tim with a quiet, angry certainty. He's got his staff in his hands, now, inspecting a new dent in it with a frown.  
  
"Three people don't just vanish off the face of the planet!" says Kon, then sighs. "Look...I let you talk me into helping you because I was worried about you. You were running yourself ragged trying to save this city...trying to be something you're not." He folds his arms in front of him, leaning against the edge of the computer. "I was scared...we've both seen what will happen if you let yourself become...Batman." Tim doesn't say anything, just nods. "But it's been months, now. I can't do this forever, Tim. I can't be something *I'm* not, either."  
  
At Kon's words Tim's hands tighten around his staff. "I know. I just..." He swallows and says it...the same thing he said the first time he asked for Kon's help. "I need you to be Batman for me." Then he adds, "Just for a little while longer."  
  
"How long?" Kon starts to ask, but Tim is crossing to stand in front of him, lifting a hand to touch his cheek below the cowl. And why is he still *wearing* the stupid cowl, anyway? He always takes it off first thing when they get back to the cave...  
  
"Batman," says Robin, cutting through his thoughts.  
  
"Robin," he says automatically, letting his voice drop into its lower register. His Batman voice isn't very convincing, but Robin's worked with him to make it as right as he can.  
  
Robin's hand trembles against his face and he pulls it back, balling it into a fist. " _Yes_ ," he says, searching out Kon's eyes through the mask. "Batman. _Please_."  
  
Some part of him had never thought to hear that tone in Tim's voice. Before he can think Robin is in his arms, their lips pressed together, eyes closed behind their masks. "Batman," whispers Robin against his lips, and Kon feels vertigo sweeping over him. This isn't...it isn't *them*. It's not what they do.  
  
But Tim is kissing him, his mouth hot and determined and it's as amazing as Kon ever imagined it would be and he can't stop he can't stop he can't...stop...  
  
"All right," he whispers into Robin's ear. He's being swallowed by the darkness, dragged down into a black whirlpool, but he can't pull away. Not while Robin needs him.  
  
Not while Tim needs him.  
  
"All right," he says again. "Just for...a little while longer."


End file.
